Red Faction: Redemption
Red Faction: Redemption is an open world third person shooter video game for PSN (Digital), Xbox Live (Digital) and PC/Mac (Digital), that was developed by Freefall Interactive . Development began in Turn 16, and ended in Turn 20, when the game was released. A physical release of Red Faction: Redemption will be released in Turn 23. The physical edition will be entirely exclusive to PS3, and it may also be delayed to Turn 24 due to Sony's concerns. Gameplay RF:R heavily implements sandbox-style features much like RF:G in its main singlplayer game mode. Multiplayer has similar gameplay to that of the singleplayer but combines it with TPS gameplay against opponents. Vehicle Vendetta is a counterpart of Multiplayer which combines destruction elements with vehicular combat, in this game mode the player cannot get out of their vehicle. Destruction plays a massive part on RF:R, any building in sight can be destroyed piece by piece. Environmental manipulation is also now possible; the player can either shoot the environment or mine it to discover caves or underground EDF bases, tunnels can also be found that lead to bases or colonys. Vehicles are no longer cardboard ragdolls, instead they each have their own weight and grip system depending on gravity and terrain. Disguise System This feature is new to the franchise. Simply, the player can sedate or kill any in-game character to take their uniform. Mercenaries 2: World In Flames ''designer, '''Cameron Brown, has joined Freefall to work on the disguise and destruction system for Red Faction: Redemption, and other minor features. Physics Red Faction: Redemption's physics system is like no other game. It's complex physics system provides hyper-realistic in-game physics for building stress, vehicle handling and weight, and even weapon recoil! Thanks to the new Havok CP '''physics engine, and Nvidia's APEX and other tech from Nvidia, RF:R puts game physics to a whole new level! Technology The technology incorporated into RF:R is largely provided by Nvidia's APEX and DNP (dynamic non-prefactured) destruction system, all of it being pumped into the new '''Havok CP '''game physics management engine. Freefall have worked in tandem with Nvidia to allow Red Faction: Redemption to run on the standard gaming PC, overall for larger sales and happy fans. Most features such as the DNP destruction system can be turned off in the options to dramatically increase performance. Main Areas There are three main areas in Red Faction: Redemption, these include: Mars, Earth and the upcoming Moon area. All areas each have their own unique gravity/physics and terrain system. * '''Earth: Earth is an industrial air polluted urban planet, which has very scarce forests and such. But the populated high-rise environment provides a playground of destruction for the player. * Mars: Mars is a dry, unhappy wasteland that is owned by the Red Faction Militia. Mars features multiple Red Faction bases scattered across the terrain, and several captured EDF bases. Some EDF bases are derelict and hide collectables, special weapons and vehicles hidden inside. * Moon: Moon is a research station, with a few EDF bases neatly placed amongst the crater infested terrain. Moon is the heart of operations for the EDF, and takes one heck of a job to get into. Although the Moon holds many, many secrets... Soundtrack The music is an urban, techno-style soundtrack to go with Mars' ancient terrain that conflicts with the futuristic vehicles and buildings. Earth and Moon each have their own dynamic soundtracks as well as Mars. PS3 Exclusive Edition Prior to the launch of RF:R, Freefall were offered a contract from Sony stating that there is to be a physical version of RF:R on PS3 before any other physical launch. Freefall Interactive have confirmed the contract, development should begin in Turn 22. The PS3 Exclusive/Physical Edition has been confirmed to improve on everything that was missing or was a problem in the digital versions of RF:R. Development will take 3 - 6 turns. Sony have also considered if Freefall should use Sony's new proprietary Forgelight Engine, instead of the unstable combination of Geo-Mod 3.0 and the Counter Engine. Forgelight has been used in '''''PlanetSide 2, and it is thought that it would work well in Red Faction: Redemption. This would also make multiplayer a blast for over 1000-2000 players per map. Using Forgelight instead would reduce the amount of work needed for engine development and stability, and allows Freefall to focus on the graphics, gameplay and an interesting multiplayer component, one step further. Main Plot The story follows after the events of Red Faction: Guerrilla. The EDF have returned like Alec Mason had predicted, and are stronger than they were before. The UEF are tackled in space by Red Faction insurgents, Mason takes command of a bomber and destroys the invading EDF ships, but the Red Faction insurgents are soon outnumbered by the EDF and are forced to retreat back to Mars. An EDF anti-terraform ship is reported to de-terraform Mars, therefore killing any remaining Red Faction insurgents and miners. Alec Mason and Samanya must stop this ship from reaching Mars in order to save their home. Alternate Endings When the anti-terraformer arrives on Mars, the player has the option to either save Mars or retreat underground. If the player chooses to save Mars, it is still inhabitable and the EDF retreat back to Earth for good. If the player chooses not to save Mars, Mason flees underground with Samanya and Mars becomes derelict on the surface, although the player can still return to the surface with the right gear. Game Engine Red Faction: Redemption still uses the Geo-Mod engine, which has been updated to Geo-Mod 3.0 for maximum performance. For the large scope aspects of RF:R, Geo-Mod 3.0 has been combined with the Counter Engine to provide large scale and yet fully destructible areas to explore. Red Faction Redemption Box Art.png|Red Faction: Redemption Box Art - Xbox 360 Red Faction Redemption Box Art - PlayStation 3.png|Red Faction: Redemption Box Art - PlayStation 3 Category:Games